1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vibratory feeders or conveyors. More specifically, it concerns the arrangement of leaf springs that extend upwardly from a base assembly to support a trough assembly for vibratory movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known vibratory feeders have an elongated base assembly that is supported on a foundation by longitudinally spaced vibration isolators. A plurality of leaf springs, projecting upwardly in parallel relationship from the base assembly, at longitudinally spaced locations, support at their upper portions a trough assembly. Both assemblies have masses, with the centers of mass being spaced apart along an upwardly extending axis. The trough assembly is driven transversely of this axis by a driver. The assembly masses create inertia forces, acting at their centers, to form a force couple, that urges a rotational motion on the feeder as a whole. This rotational motion tends to pitch the feeder longitudinally upon the vibration isolators, and thus, creates a problem. It is desirable to have the trough assembly move with a translation motion throughout its vibration cycle and with a substantially uniform amplitude and direction of vibration to facilitate feeding between adjoining input and discharge structures.